


All I want, all I need

by heyhay13



Series: SouMako Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominate!Makoto, M/M, Smut, SouMako Week, Touch, blindfold, sight, this is pretty much 1600 words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wants to try something new and Makoto surprises him with a bit of a twist. </p>
<p>For SouMako Week Day 5 theme: Touch/Sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want, all I need

“Are you sure this is alright? Your shoulder is okay like this?” Makoto asked as he made the final adjustments. The brunette sat between Sousuke’s legs, leaning over him as he secured the ties the trapped the taller male’s wrists to the headboard of the bed. As he sat back, allowing Sousuke to give it a light tug, he noticed the light blush was still spread across Makoto’s cheeks. The rosy color hadn’t left his cheeks since Sousuke had suggested it. At first he had been nervous about it, mostly concerned about Sousuke’s shoulder since it would still act up on occasion. They spent a while finding a good position that didn’t cause much stress on the joint, and now Sousuke could tell his boyfriend was getting excited.

                “Its fine Makoto,” Sousuke purred, giving an encouraging smile.

                “Alright… one more thing. Close your eyes.” Makoto told him as he reached back for something out of Sousuke’s view. He watched Makoto for a moment, then did as he said and closed his eyes, a bit surprised when he felt cloth covering his eyes and Makoto tying it in place. He smirked, surprised at Makoto’s sudden boldness. “I don’t remember this being a part of the plan.”

                “It wasn’t… but I promise I’ll make it worth it.” Makoto purred, suddenly very close to Sousuke’s ear and he felt a tingle down his spine as he could felt Makoto’s breath against his skin. He let out a soft hum of approval, curious about what Makoto was planning.

                The first thing he felt was fingers trailing down his chest, followed by Makoto gently pressing a kiss against his lips. Hands trailed down his chest and abs, going along the lines of his muscles and Sousuke was surprised at how much just the simple touches were affecting him. Without being able to see, he had no idea what to expect. When Makoto broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck, one of his hands moved to his pants, undoing them with one hand. Sousuke lifted his hips up to help Makoto take them off, leaving him in just a pair of black boxer-briefs.

                “You good?” Makoto asked him and Sousuke couldn’t stop a small laugh from escaping. It was cute how he kept making sure he was alright when he was definitely more than just alright.

                “I’m great,” Sousuke told him, smiling even though he couldn’t see were Makoto was. Makoto smiled against his neck before kissing along his collarbone. The brunette latched on, starting to suck and nip the spot while a hand moved up from his thigh and cupped the growing tent in his boxer-briefs. Sousuke inhale sharply as he started teasing him through the fabric.

                “Makoto…” he groaned softly.

                “Mmm… yes Sousuke?” he asked between kisses that started to move down his chest.

                “I think this was a great idea.” Sousuke replied as the brunette’s lip’s got down to his belly button. Makoto pulled away, making him wait and wonder what would happen next. When he felt the other shift around on the bed but nothing happened, he got a little worried.

                “Mako-ahh!” he started, cut off in the middle of saying his name when he breathed hotly over his covered cock then ran his tongue over it, teasing him through the fabric. Sousuke’s hips twitched and his briefs were now becoming uncomfortably tight as he Makoto ran his tongue over the fabric, occasionally sucking lightly on a spot.

                “M-Makoto… god…” Sousuke groaned out as the brunette continued to play with him.

                “What do you want Sousuke?” Makoto purred, his voice low and rough in a way that made Sousuke’s cock twitch.

                “Stop teasing me already…” he whined and Makoto chuckled, pulling back.

                “Why don’t you try asking nicely?” The brunette told him and Sousuke could feel his face flush a little. He loved it when he could draw out Makoto’s dominate side, a side that only he really got to see.

                “P-Please…” Sousuke breathed as Makoto’s fingers hooked the edge of his briefs.

                “Please what?” Makoto pressed as he started to slide them down. Sousuke let out a sharp breath as he pulled them off, exposing his already dripping cock.

                “Please… please suck my cock…” Sousuke groaned as Makoto breathed over the tip, just taunting him more.

                “Good boy” the brunette praised before he licked up the underside of his shaft. Now Sousuke wished he could see, wanting to watch his boyfriend as he licked along his cock and started to suck on the tip. One hand slid along his inner thigh, causing goose bumps across his skin as the other held Sousuke’s hip, keeping him from moving too much.

                “Makoto…” Sousuke breathed again as he pulled against his ties, watching to touch Makoto as well but he could hardly move under the brunette’s strong grip. His nails dug into his palm a little as Makoto took more of his cock into his mouth. The raven haired male couldn’t contain a loud moan his tip touched the back on Makoto’s throat while his hand started stroking the rest of his length that he couldn’t quite fit in his mouth. “S-Shit…” Sousuke whined out.

                Makoto pulled back up, coming off his cock with an obscene “pop” and Sousuke’s hips jerked under his grip at the loss.

                “What do you want me to do Sousuke…?” Makoto purred, stroking him with one hand. It took him a few moments to actually gather up his thoughts enough to give a reply.

                “F-Fuck me. Please Makoto…” He begged, blushing hard as he repeated, “Please…”

                Makoto didn’t say anything but he let go of Sousuke and got off the bed. Sousuke listened, trying to figure out where he was in the room. He heard a draw open, followed by a cap opening. The bed shifted as Makoto got between his legs again, which he spread a little wider for him. He could hear the lube being squeezed out of the tube before Makoto’s mouth was suddenly on his cock again, making Sousuke grunt as he contained another moan. Makoto kept his month firmly on his length as his fingers moved down to his entrance. Sousuke tensed at the cold feeling of the lube over his fingers but as Makoto took him into his mouth again he relaxed enough for Makoto to start preparing him.

                By the time Makoto was done, Sousuke was a mess. He was panting hard, near his limit from Makoto sucking him off while constantly teasing his prostate as soon as the brunette had found the bundle of nerves inside him.

                “You ready babe?” Makoto purred as he removed his fingers. Sousuke heard him opening up a condom as he waited for his response.

                “Can I… can I watch?” Sousuke asked, still breathing heavily. He wanted to be able to see this.

                “Of course” Makoto told him, reaching up and untying the blindfold. Sousuke blinked a few times as it was removed then smiled up at Makoto. “You’re so beautiful.” Makoto purred softly, leaning in to kiss Sousuke. As their lips connected again, the brunette changed their position slightly, moving Sousuke’s hips up a little and positioned himself at his entrance. Sousuke could tell he was being careful, which was a usual thing when Makoto topped. The shorter male would always make sure to take his time and be gentle, a little less confident when topping since it wasn’t as common for the two of them. Sousuke broke the kiss first.

                “I’m ready” he said, looking up into Makoto’s deep green eyes. The boy nodded at him then moved, pressing into Sousuke with a groan that when straight to Sousuke’s cock. He kept himself relaxed as Makoto pressed deeper inside him, reminding him just how large his boyfriend really was. When he was all the way inside, both of them were panting hard as Makoto paused, giving him time to adjust.

                “M-Makoto” Sousuke said and the brunette looked down at him. Sousuke gave him a nod of approval to start moving and Makoto kissed him hard again before drawing his hips back. They started at a slower pace, Makoto driving into him with deep strokes until he hit Sousuke’s sweet spot again. His back arched up with a loud moan and soon the pace picked up rapidly. Makoto was breathing out words of praise against Sousuke’s ear and at some point Makoto managed to reach up and pull the knot over Sousuke’s wrists open. With his arms free, Sousuke gripped the headboard hard with one hand, the other clinging to Makoto’s broad shoulders.

                “S-Sousuke… I’m close…” Makoto moaned as he started pumping Sousuke’s cock in time with his thrusts. Sousuke tensed up at the touch, already at his limit.

                “Makoto!” Sousuke came with a shout without much warning, spilling his seed over his own stomach as well as Makoto’s hand and chest. Makoto groaned above him as Sousuke’s tightened around him. In a few more rapid thrusts the brunette came, moaning out Sousuke’s name as he did.

                The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, breathing heavily against each other. Eventually Makoto pulled out of him and got rid of the used condom.

                “You’re a mess.” Makoto said as he lowered himself down next to Sousuke.

                “And whose fault is that?” Sousuke teased with a chuckle as Makoto leaned in and kissed his cheek.

                “mmm… yeah…” Makoto mumbled, clearly tired out after that but he sat up and grabbed some tissues. He wiped Sousuke off, tossing the tissues into the trash then pulled close to him. Sousuke ran a hand through his hair, brushing back the bangs that had stuck to his face.

                “I love you.” Sousuke purred softly as Makoto wrapped an arm around him, practically melting into Sousuke’s touch.

                “Love you too…” Makoto replied, pressing his face to Sousuke’s chest. The taller male smiled, kissing his forehead sweetly before he pulled the sheets up and settled in closer to Makoto, content as they cuddled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt became 100% smut... yupppp. One of the reasons I like SouMako so much is because I can see either of them as dominate, which I love. Bottom!Sousuke is a little less common so that's what I did for this one, but I'll likely write one with bottom!Makoto soon!
> 
> Anyone noticed the theme of my titles yet? XP


End file.
